Shawn's Decision
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: Shawn almost proposed to Juliet. Before he does for real he decides to tell her the truth. WARNING! Spoilers for season six finale included!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters, just borrowing them.

This is my first Psych-fic, so go easy on me!

******************************************************************SHULES*************

I parked my bike outside my dad's place. Somehow I had to get the ring nestled back in its box before he realized I had taken it. I went inside and found him cooking for dinner.

"Hey Shawn, steak should be done soon." He greeted me as I came in. I nodded hello and made an excuse to use the bathroom. Just as I had the box opened and the ring tucked safely inside I heard footsteps behind me.

"You already knew." I stated, shaking my head.

"Shawn I use to be a detective, a pretty damn fine detective too." He said simply.

"How long?" I asked, turning to look at him.

"Right before you left for your vacation with Juliet. You could have asked I would have given it to you." He told me sitting down on his bed.

"It was more fun this way." I told him.

"Shawn, be serious." He scolded.

"I am being serious, why else would I have taken the ring?" I said honestly.

"Shawn, you're going to have to tell her the truth sooner than later. If you guys are getting serious enough that you thought about proposing she needs to know beforehand." He told me.

"I know, I know. I still have time though. I mean thank god she doesn't want to get married yet. I'm actually glad the ring was stolen. Can you imagine me proposing?" I chuckled getting up and heading to the kitchen.

"Yeah, that would have been a mistake. You two- Shawn! What do you mean the ring got stolen?" He shouted.

"I got it back didn't I?" I told him, grabbing a piece of meat. He scolded me and dug in himself. We were half way through dinner when he brought it up again.

"You know, you wouldn't have taken that ring if a part of you didn't want to marry her." He stated.

"Dad, it was a mistake. I thought she was expecting it but she wasn't. I'm relieved, really." I told him.

"Uh-huh. Shawn, don't screw this up. I like her, she's good for you." He ordered. I just shook my head and got up to wash my plate. I thought about what he said. Did a part of me really want to marry her? I mean, yeah someday sure, but someday soon? I hadn't realized my dad left until he came walking back in with the box in his hand.

"Dad, I thought we talked about this." I told him when he tried giving me the ring.

"Yeah, well, you're going to need it someday so you might as well take it now." He said handing it to me. Rather than fight him on this, I took it and slipped it in my pocket. When the kitchen was back to its normal self I decided I better head home.

"Wish me luck." I said as I walked out.

"Luck? What do you need luck for?" He asked suspiciously, calling out to me.

"I'm going to tell Jules, the sooner the better, right?" I told him.

"Oh, yes, good luck. Call me later okay?" He answered.

"Will do." I said saluting him goodbye. I got on my bike and rode home. I called Juliet as soon as I was inside.

"We need to talk. Think you could come over?" I asked, more nervous than I've ever been before. Things were going to change tonight, for good or worse. I paced around anxiously waiting for her to get here. About twenty minutes later she arrived in her pajamas and slippers, a worried look on her face.

"Hey, I got here as fast as I could. What's wrong?" She asked.

"I'm just going to come right out and say this okay. Why don't you sit down first?" I told her. She did as I asked and took a seat on my couch, pulling me down along with her.

"Shawn, you're scaring me what's wrong?" She repeated. I took in a deep breath.

"I'm not really a psychic." I told her. She jerked her head back and blinked.

"What are you talking about, of course you are." She retorted.

"No Jules, I'm not." I said honestly.

"But you passed the polygraph test." She said confused.

"Yeah because my dad taught me how." I told her.

"I can't believe this, you lied to me." She said, sinking into the couch.

"I know I'm sorry. I don't know how to make it up to you but I promise I will." I said, grabbing her hands.

"Why didn't you just tell me the truth? Especially after we started dating." She asked.

"I tried to, but no one believed me. They all thought I was somehow connected to all those crimes I helped solve and this was the only way out of it. When we started dating I was afraid you'd leave me if you knew the truth." I confided in her.

"Shawn, I don't know what to say. I need some time to think about all this." She told me.

"Yeah, right of course." I said trying hard not to let her see how tortured I was by all this.

"Let's go to bed. We'll talk in the morning." She replied.

"You're staying?" I asked her surprised.

"I'm tired Shawn, I just want to go to sleep." She said deflated.

"Okay I'll stay out here on the couch, you can have my bed." I told her.

"Come on, we can share a bed. Just no funny business tonight." She told me firmly. I smiled and followed her into the bedroom. I changed into some pajama pants and climbed into bed with her. She cuddled up against me and soon enough fell asleep. I just hoped she'd be this nice and understanding in the morning once she's had a good night's rest. Eventually I dosed off, I'm not sure when. All I kept thinking was, tomorrow was going to be a long day. I loved Juliet and I wasn't about to lose her.

**************************************************************************SHULES*****

So what do you think, continue or no? Please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I just find it really hard to write for Psych. It's such a good show and I'm always worried I'm getting out of character. Shawn is too hard to get perfect! Anyway thank you for reviewing, here's chapter two! P.S. there are spoilers for the Season six finale after the footer so don't scroll all the way down unless you want to know.

**********************************************************************SHULES*********

"I can't do this anymore. You went into this relationship lying to me. I don't know how I could trust you again." She told me as a tear rolled down her face. She turned to leave but I grabbed her wrist.

"Jules wait, we can work this out." I pushed, not wanting to let her go.

"No Shawn, we can't. I'm sorry." She replied as more moisture fell to the ground. I watched her walk away and felt my own heart break in the process.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

I woke up covered in sweat. I searched my bed for Jules, looked around the room and came up empty.

"Jules? Juliet!" I shouted, searching my apartment for her. I heard the shower running and let out a sigh of relief.

"Jules" I knocked on the bathroom door.

"What!" She shouted over the water.

"Forget it!" I hollered back. A few minutes later she emerged with a towel around her body.

"What did you need Shawn?" She asked.

"Nothing, I thought you left." I stated.

"You aren't getting off that easy. Let me get dressed and then we'll talk." She told me, going into my room. She left the door open so I took that as a good sign. I didn't dare go in there but smiled at the gesture. She came out ten minutes later in a pair of sweats and one of my old shirts and joined me on the couch.

"Why'd you lie?" She asked, jumping right into it. I explained to her that I tried telling the truth at first but no one believed me so I invented my psychic powers.

"I just don't understand why you waited this long to tell me." She replied when I finished.

"Believe me Jules, I wanted to tell you. I almost did too but then Declan beat me to it." I told her, she just nodded her head in response. "And then my dad gave me this." I added pulling out the diamond ring. Her eyes grew larger and she let out a surprised gasp.

"Shawn." She said nervously looking at me then back at the sparkly rock. "You aren't proposing are you?" She asked timidly.

"No, but I want to someday. That's why I told you. I never wanted the house and the wife and kids until I met you. You make me want to be a better person and I love you for that." I told her honestly.

"I love you too Shawn and I'm glad you told me." She replied snuggling closer to me. I rested my head on her shoulder and sighed happily. It was going to take some time for her to completely trust me again but I knew I had chance.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked looking up at me.

"Do you want to watch cartoons? I asked smiling down at her. She laughed and gave me a light kiss.

"Spongebob or Tom and Jerry?" She questioned grabbing the remote.

"Do you really have to ask?" I laughed pulling her close.

*********************************************************************SHULES**********

I'm not sure if I'll post a third chapter or not. Review if you'd like me to, if not I won't. Was anybody else as shocked as I was at the finale? I kind of guessed that his other partner was bad too but never thought Henry would get shot! I know that was the big cliffhanger and I should be focused on that but I'm more interested in the fact that Shawn and Juliet are closer to living together! Love the two 3 Also loved Gus and his addiction to candy, hilarious! Counting the days until fall….


End file.
